Devil Number VI
by Flyingflower666'-'666
Summary: The Devil- An unstable women with extreme powers. No one in Chronos wanted her to be let out again but with Creed it had to be done. She also has a score to settle with him. The Black Cat knows about her but is he ready for the destructive power of her?
1. Whispers

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat  such a pity!!

**Whispers**

Natalya POV

Someone knocked on my prison door I sat straight up on my bed. "Natalya, the elders want you," Chronos' Leader of the Erasers number I whispered, "Now follow me." In a second I was across the room and out the door following Sephira.

"Where are Zhan and Sho?" I murmured.

"You will get them if the elders want you to."

Stupid elders I thought. We walked into a room that had three screens and the elders' ugly faces soon appeared on them.

"Black Devil, number devil VI, Natalya Syke, while you have been in holding Creed has grown stronger and is becoming a threat. We need stronger Erasers and you are one of the strongest as long as you keep you mind. So you will accompany Sephira on her jobs today she is going to see former number XIII the Black Cat."

"Ok, Ok I got it." I heaved a sigh and turned around but then stopped, "can I please have Zhan and Sho back?" I see Sephira getting up from her knees and then she hands my swords. I rolled my eyes wondering how she can kneel. We left and got into a car it had been 2 years since I have been out of the prison/holding chamber. Sephira and I arrived at our destination and get out of the car. I looked up at the window and I can feel three people, the Black Cat, an older man, and a young girl that has nanobodies. I leaned in and whispered that into number I's ear. She nodded but looked like it didn't really matter, which is true she and I can take 100 men easily. We walked in without any of the other people and I see the Black Cat for the first time in 2 years. He only looks at Sephira, "Whoa I didn't expect to have you come!"

When he sees me his smile falters, "And you brought Black Devil, I thought she was unstable."

"If you're talking about me say it to my face Kitty Cat." I said unemotionally my unreadable eyes boring into his hazel cat like ones.

"Jeez no need to get grumpy. I was asking the room."

"It doesn't matter who comes with me Train. I have something to ask you Creed is becoming a big threat to us. He killed Creeper and we-"

"What?!?!? He killed number XII, Creeper!?" I grimaced at the name, stupid Creed he should be dead not killing numbers.

"Yes, as I was saying I, we, need you help not as a eraser but as a sweeper." Train looked up surprised, at his face I suppressed a laugh and grunted instead.

"You need my help… as a sweeper."

"Are you a bird or something that is what she just said idiot." I said.  
Sephira shot me a look and I quickly closed my mouth with annoyance.

"Yes we put a 3 billion bounty on Creed so as a sweeper you could go capture him and get the reward money. Don't you want to get revenge for Saya?"

Now I am listening I have heard about that women who changed Black Cat, from someone to rival my emotionless self to the man standing in front of me.

"Devil you look interested." Train looked surprised by my look.

"Of course, you used to have a black heart, almost as empty as mine and now look at you. I wanted to meet the women who did it to you too bad she was killed early… ahh well I guess it can't be helped. She must have been pretty weak to have been killed by Creed." I smile right after my words as I see Train tense and get angry.

"Well I guess Creeper must have been weaker than he was made out to be." He says angrily. I know he said those words to get me angry but my body is faster at reacting to it than my brain is at telling it to stop. Train must have seen Sephira's eyes widen just a bit because he realizes what he has done. In under a second I had Zhan out of her scabbard and put her at Train's throat. I feel the rush of the kill but then Sephira says, "Natalya stop now!!"

I let my breath out in a hiss, feeling his friend reaching for his gun and the girl is stunned with shock. I put Zhan back in her scabbard and in a flash I am back behind Sephira. When I get back Sephira turned to Train and said, "Think about what you say before you say it or next time I may not be able to say stop before your head is on the floor. Think about my offer, Come devil number VI we have other work to do." Before we left I looked closely at the girl and then smiled.


	2. Reckoned With

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it I DON'T OWN BLACK CAT!!**

**Reckoned With **

**3****rd**** Person**

Sven lets out a sigh of relief and looks at Train, "Stupid!!! You would have been killed because I couldn't get my gun out in time."  
Train still had the look of shock on his face but answers, "Even if you had gotten the gun out you couldn't even think of killing her, Black Devil is stronger than Sephira!"

Eve is shaking, "That women is scary… her eyes were so empty and so is her heart. It was like when she was looking at me I could see my death and now I am a little scared of the dark."

Train looked at Eve nodded, "Number VI does that."

Sven then looked like he thought of something, "Train didn't you say that number VI is a wolf?"

Train sighed and said, "Yes that is number VI but Natalya is Devil number VI. They are completely different. Natalya was the originally number VI but when her mind broke she became the devil VI because 6 is the number of the devil. The wolf just took her place until she got better but they liked that wolf so she stayed the devil number."

Eve asked, "Why is she so scary and empty and why does she like killing?"

Train laughed a little, "Guess I have to give you the run down of Chronos. You can't get into Chronos if you have any siblings or parents still alive. You also have to be very talented. I was in Chronos just a year before she was, she was and still is the youngest Chronos Eraser. Younger than me I was brought in when I was eighteen she was sixteen. Her mother killed her father in front of her and her brother and then she killed her mother because she was abusing them and she went to live on the streets when she was 10 and her brother was 8. Then her brother killed himself and she became what she is today. When a Chronos number came to her after six years of living on the streets she almost killed him she would have if Sephira wasn't there and Sephira got hurt. So they took her in and she became a number and she got to pick her weapon and she picked two swords their names are Zhan and Sho. Zhan is the female and the white one in the black scabbard and Sho is the male and is the black one in the white scabbard."

"But the one in the white scabbard is white and the one in the black scabbard is black. Why is that?" Eve inquired.

"That is because she can change their color Sho goes in her right hand and Zhan goes in her left. Most of time if she is using only one she will use Sho."

"She also moves really fast and has amazing reflexes."

"Ha ha she has better reflexes than me and her eyesight is 2x better than mine I was stupid to get her riled like that if Devil didn't like Sephira she could have killed me and than when you shot at her catch the bullet and kill you all without using her swords. Devil is a force to be reckoned with."


End file.
